Bad is the New Good
by Violets and Lilies
Summary: After learning that Auradon doesn't celebrate Halloween, the VK's worry that the Anti-Heroes Club members will no longer have fun at the Isle's annual Holiday Howler. But when they decide to return and reassure them, they quickly learn that the Isle has much more in store for them. A Halloween fic. Nine chapters. All written. Click follow and enjoy!
1. An Unusual Storm

A tremendous crack and brilliant flash of lightning jerked Mal bolt upright in bed, wide-eyed and alert. Throwing her gaze left and right, she quickly verified that nothing was amiss in the dorm room and her wits returned as her breathing slowed to a normal rhythm. Then another flash lit up the room and a blue glow in the corner caught her eye.

"You okay, E?" she asked, throwing the comforter aside and going to her friend, carefully setting aside some odd nicknacks before settling on the corner of the desk.

"Yeah," the other girl replied, without turning her transfixed gaze from the window, "There's a bad storm tonight."

"Studying late, again?" Mal probed gently, noting the chemistry book on the desk and the clock on the wall.

"Until the storm blew in," Evie answered, finally tearing her eyes off the dazzling light show and driving rain outside, "It's been a while since I've seen so much energy in the air."

"Penny for your thoughts?" Mal asked, certain that Evie had actually never seen a storm like this since Auradon's goodness kept them away.

"Wow, you're cheap," the blue-clad girl dodged.

"I don't want to take anything out of your buy-a-castle funds," her friend's eyes glimmered green with laughter.

"Alright, you win," Evie sighed, "This storm-the energy-reminds me of that night on the Isle when Carlos's invention broke the barrier."

" _The night mom's staff reactivated_!" Mal gasped, suddenly remembering, "I'd forgotten about that! _Yeah_ , that _was_ a wild night!" She swept her friend with critical eyes, "I hope you're not thinking about the bear traps in Cruella's closet too…"

"Are you kidding?" Evie teased, covering the truth with a light joke, having no intention of ever telling anyone, least of all her Isle-friends, that she still occasionally saw fur coats in her nightmares, "I got out of there myself, _thank you_!"

"I'm sorry, E," Mal murmured, suspecting the truth; she reached out to squeeze her friend's shoulder.

"M, you don't think anything is wrong, do you?" Evie asked suddenly, her wide eyes roaming the courtyard as she unconsciously gripped her friend's hand.

"You mean with the barrier?" Mal scowled, turning her own penetrating gaze outside, searching for unfamiliar shadows, "I hope not."

But the idea that this storm was akin to the one that they'd seen the night the barrier cracked settled like a stone in the pit of her stomach, "Maybe I ought to shoot Ben a text though..."

"Fairy Godmother too?" Evie suggested.

"I hate to wake them up for something that's probably nothing..." Mal scowled, hesitating, her fingers looming above her phone.

"You'd hate _not_ waking them up even more if it is," Evie's gentle grip stiffened, insisting that nothing could be taken for granted when it came to the villains who lived across the channel.

Relenting, the purple-clad girl sighed and started typing, then paused with a hopeful expression, " _Say_ , Halloween is in a few days! Maybe it's nothing more than some last minute Fright Night preparations. The Howler has gotten pretty wild in recent years!"

"And why would that affect Auradon's weather?" Evie pressed, her eyes imploring.

~o~o~o~o~

Ben awoke with a start and, having not slept at Auradon Prep for a couple of weeks, laid still for a solid minute to collect his bearings.

" _Holy cats_ ," he muttered, flipping the comforter off his sweat-drenched body and sitting up with a groan. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to erase the scenes of his nightmare, "That was... _something_!"

 _Crack_!

Light exploded outside his windows, rattling them with an electric shock.

" _Holy cats_ , _that was something too_!" he yelped, staring wide-eyed out the window for several minutes, hardly believing that he'd been sleeping through such a storm.

Then his phone buzzed.

" _Mal_!" he squeaked excitedly, his spirit buoyed by the thought of her checking on him in the midst of such weather.

"Is everything alright?" he read her message aloud, "Of course." His fingers moved to write, then paused as a chill crept up his spine, intuition telling him that she didn't mean it as a personal question.

What do you mean? he wrote silently.

Her reply was almost instantaneous and he read it in a mumbling tone. "This storm reminds Evie of one that we had over on the Isle when one of Carlos's inventions broke the barrier for a second and my mom's staff reactivated."

" _What_?" his voice was sharp. She'd never mentioned that one before!

I don't think you've ever told me about that, he wrote quickly, waiting for her response with baited breath.

Be in the lobby in five, he read silently, we'll explain. "Okay."

Then a second message popped up.

"Make it ten." he read mumbling, "We'll get the boys and Evie thinks that Fairy Godmother should be there too. Sorry."

Biting his lip, he stared out the window unseeing for another minute as dread settled in the pit of his stomach. Since he'd gotten to know them, he'd come to understand that the VK's didn't react like this without cause and the idea of a new threat really upset him.

He could only hope that his kingdom would rise to the challenge and defeat whatever was out there again.

* * *

"Explain again why _we_ have to be awake right now?" Jay grumbled, as the girls drove he and Carlos down the hall and Dude trailed behind.

"Because _you_ helped us get mom's staff so _you_ get to come with us to explain what happened." Mal retorted.

"The last time I checked," he answered, " _we_ didn't get that staff."

"How could you _not_ have told Ben about my old invention?" Carlos muttered irritably.

"It must have slipped my mind," she snapped, irritated by their disinterest in telling Ben the story.

"Oh, yeah," Jay sighed, "You remember now that we've been here for almost a year and it's almost two in the morning-"

"I know, I know," Evie interrupted, her voice sweet and seemingly sympathetic, "She _could_ have remembered before but, you know, we were busy saving Auradon from her mom and then from Uma and Harry..." She gave him a sly smile and he rolled his eyes.

"It's nice to see you guys too," Ben said, calling attention to himself and Fairy Godmother, both standing in the dormitory lobby wearing tense expressions.

"Alright, I'm gonna cut right to the chase," Mal stepped forward with determination as the others glanced left and right, surprised that they'd come into the lobby while they were arguing.

"You can sit down first." Ben spread his arms to indicate all the chairs.

"Nope." Mal shook her head, "I'm just gonna start right in."

"You mean _we_ are." Jay corrected, shaking off his grumpiness and stepping up beside her.

"Yep," Carlos agreed, " _We_." He and Evie made it a solid line of four, standing shoulder to shoulder.

They proceeded to tell a tale unmatched in the annals of Auradon. Starting with Evie's sixth birthday party and Mal's decade-long grudge, they relayed the tale of the blue-clad princess' return to Dragon Hall, the evil scheme assignment, the hellraiser at Hell Hall, the closet of fur coats, Carlos' invention opening the barrier, Diablo's return and report about Maleficent's staff reactivating and, finally, their quest to retrieve it.

"When Mom sent us out, I hated Evie and I didn't didn't trust Jay or Carlos," Mal finished over two hours later, "but when we came back, we were the best of friends and quickly became the most feared pack on the Isle."

" _Wow_ ," Ben said, swallowing hard, "If I'd made my proclamation a couple weeks earlier, I might have brought ruin to Auradon."

"There ain't no _maybe_ about _that_." Jay scoffed, a hint of pride in his voice.

" _So_ , back to this storm," Evie brought them back on point, "Is the barrier alright?"

"Y-yes," Fairy Godmother swallowed hard, having some trouble digesting the story, "I've been monitoring every storm since Madam Min's incursion into Camelot, just to make sure. There have been no breaches."

" _That's a relief_!" the blue-clad girl sighed, visibly relaxing.

"See!" Mal turned to her, "It's probably just the Isle getting revved up for Halloween."

"Halloween?" Ben questioned, looking confused; then the light bulb flipped on, " _Oh yeah_! I remember- _gosh_ , it's been a long time since I went trick-or-treating."

"Halloween was voted banned in Auradon back when our oldest kids were just starting school," Fairy Godmother explained.

" _What_?" the VK's were shocked, " _Why_?"

"It was thought," she explained, simply, but not unsympathetically, "to be a celebration of evil."

"It was the only holiday that we _did_ celebrated on the Isle," Mal grumbled.

"Yeah," Evie looked at the floor, "But, I was banished so I haven't gone to Fright Night since I was little."

Reaching out, Mal's eyes flashed green with sympathy, "We'll party-hearty that night, E. Just the four of us. Then you'll know how much fun it was was!" She winked, "Like I said, it's gotten to be pretty wild."

"So, I gathered from my bedroom window." blue princess sighed.

"That sounds awesome!" Carlos brightened, "A lot better than Fright Night on the Isle ever was! I always had to drive mom and parking was terrible because everyone was there. I'd drop her off and then go find a place to park and walk back. But I'd get there just in time for her to be throwing off her coat and I'd always get stuck holding it. She'd blow a fuse if I let it drag on the ground!"

"Speak for yourself!" Jay smirked, "I had some pretty wild times at Fright Night! Remember when Shan-yu stole Headless Horseman's ride and rode down main street throwing leftover pies from the Slop Shop at everyone?"

" _I do_!" Mal grinned, "I tried to replicate it for weeks afterward, but ole Headless always caught me. For a guy without a head, he sure had eyes in the back of somewhere!"

"He beamed me square in the face with half a cherry cheesecake."

"Ooo!" she cracked up, " _No pride_!"

" _No shame_!" he corrected, laughing too, "I told everyone that it was blood because I'd pinned Horned King in a wrestling contest; I was a hero...for a little less than twenty-four hours."

"Like I said, _no pride_!"

"Oh, well done, Jay!" Evie applauded sarcastically, laughing despite herself.

"I fell for it," Carlos laughed sheepishly, grinning with good humor.

"You were kinda easy to convince, ole buddy." Jay whacked him on the back.

"So, what exactly is Fright Night?" Ben interrupted, jerking then rudely back to the present with raised eyebrows.

"The annual Holiday Howler," Mal replied, her eyes glowing green with pleasure, "It was the best!"

"Ah, yeah," the king laughed uncomfortably, "It sounds like it."

He glanced at Fairy Godmother, searching for the right words, but she raised her eyebrows and shook her head. There was no way that she was going to touch this one!

"After that story, I think I'll get back to monitoring the storm!" she said, waving goodbye as she hurried out.

As soon as the door closed, Jay raised his eyebrows, "You know, tomorrow's clean up is gonna be a _beast_ , no pun intended, so shouldn't we all get back to bed?"

* * *

 **Author's Note** : The Headless Horseman is from Disney's 1949's "The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad".


	2. Plotting

"It looks like somebody threw up rainbows out here," Mal scowled, as the core four tiptoed outside just after sunrise to find thousands of rainbows in the sky.

" _Aww_ , come on, Mal," Jay rebuffed, trying to put on a game face despite their late night and early rise, "It's Auradon-every raindrop makes a rainbow here."

"I must have missed science class that day."

"On assignment with Ben, I'm sure," Carlos whacked her on the back then reached down to pick up Dude, speaking baby-talk to him, "Did Mal make you stay up half the night, then wake you up early too?"

"I'm a dog," he replied, "I get up and sleep whenever I want."

"Lucky you."

" _It's beautiful_ ," Evie murmured, hurrying down the steps to get an unblocked view; she spun around in a circle and giggled with glee, " _Just beautiful_!"

" _Alight_!" Mal clapped her hands with authority, "Let's get this place cleaned up! Auradon can't look like this!"

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" Jay asked.

" _No!_ " she snapped, " _we're not waiting for anyone_!"

"Geez, it was just a question... what gives, Mal?" his eyebrows arched upward.

" _Nothing_!" she bristled, her eyes sparking green, "I just want to get started; it's probably our fault that all this happened anyway."

" _Whoa, whoa_ , _wait_ ," Carlos held up his hands, "That's going a bit far, don't you think? Fairy Godmother said-"

" _She doesn't know everything_!"

" _I say, We're in the clear_!"

" _Guys, cool it_!" Evie snapped, hurrying back up the steps, "Mal, why-"

" _Evie_!"

They whirled around to see Dizzy sprinting towards them and then the younger girl crashed into her blue-clad friend at top speed.

" _Have you ever seen anything like this_?" she sobbed, clinging tightly to Evie's waist.

"I-It is beautiful," Evie agree, her voice catching as they clung to each other, "I-I'm _so_ that glad you're here to enjoy it with me!"

"I was _so_ worried last night," Dizzy babbled, "The storm reminded me of being on the Isle and-"

" _Hush, Dizzy_!" Evie clamped a hand over the girl's mouth with a sharp glance at Mal, her heart jumping into her throat.

"So...back to our question," Jay ventured hesitantly, carefully watching the purple-clad girl smolder, "What gives, Mal?"

" _Alright, fine_ ," she gave in, "I guess I'm just upset that Auradon doesn't celebrate Halloween."

"Well, they celebrate every other holiday," Carlos shrugged.

"Yeah, but what about the Anti-Heroes?" she stressed, " _They_ don't have another holiday and if they start thinking that Halloween is bad, then they won't have any fun at Fright Night and that's like the most fun thing on the Isle!"

"Yen Sid can handle it," Carlos shrugged again.

"Yeah, but _we're_ the ones they look up too!" she insisted, "Yen Sid can say whatever he likes, and I'm not sure just exactly what that is, but if we condone the idea that Halloween is bad, they'll follow us."

"He doesn't mind Halloween," Carlos vouched, "He didn't go to Fright Night, but why would he, right? A bunch of villains…"

" _That's what I mean_!"

"Wait a minute!" Jay's eyes lit up with an idea, "Why don't _we_ go back for Fright Night? _We'll_ prove to em that you can have fun there and still be good!"

Mal's eyes lit up, "That's a great idea!"

" _It sounds incredible_!" Evie gushed, her face glowing, "I haven't been to Fright Night for _sooo_ long!"

" _It sure does_!" Dizzy bounced around in a circle giggling, drawing their attention, " _I can show you around, Evie_!"

"Diz," the blue-clad princess gasped her arm, making her stand still, suddenly serious, "I don't think-"

"Well, you guys got up early," Ben interrupted, his voice sending their heart rates through the roof.

" _Ben_!" Mal yelped, spinning around with a tense smile " _You're up_!"

" _So are you_!" he teased.

"So, how long have you been standing there?" Carlos asked worriedly.

"I just came out," the king shrugged, giving him a funny look, "Is it important?"

"Only because you forgot the number one rule," Evie answered, giving him a lopsided smile.

"What's that?"

"Never sneak up behind villains."

* * *

"Boy, I wish this place could clean itself," Jane muttered with a grumpy scowl, shoving yard trash farther down into a large garbage bag so they could fit more inside.

"Now, now," Carlos grinned,"Yen Sid always told us that it's better to rely on our own work than use magic."

"Mother says that too," she replied in a sing-song voice, rolling her eyes.

"And remember what happened to Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather," he added, his grin growing wider.

"I'd rather give a bibbity-bobbity-boo and-" There was a loud pop and a little puff of smoke and Jane covered her mouth with a tiny shriek, " _Oh_ , _no_! Did I really just turn those flowers into bells?"

Carlos cracked up, " _It looks like it_!"

" _Oh, no_! _Mom is gonna kill me_!"

"It looks like someone needs to control their bibbities, bobbities, and boos," Evie said, gliding nosiely up to them with Doug trailing a step behind, trash bag in hand. She shrugged, "If you can't fix it, then at least they're pretty. I love little silver bells!"

" _I don't think I can_!" Jane's voice trembled, "What if I just mess it up more?"

"Should I get Mal?" Carlos mused sympathetically, "She may not have her spellbook anymore, but I'm pretty sure that she remembers some incantations by heart."

"I'll go," Evie answered, giving her black and white-clad friend an amused smile and turning on her heels, "Be right back."

~o~o~o~o~

"I had a really strange dream last night," Ben confided to his girlfriend as he packed dirt around a fruit tree that had blown over.

"Oh?" she asked, holding the tree straight, her tone disinterested, her thoughts on the Isle.

"Yeah, you were over on the Isle-in a cafe, it looked like-standing on a table talking to other VKs. Then some villains dropped down from the roof, tied you up, and carried you off."

Mal could feel Jay's eyes on her back as he and Lonnie replanted another tree close by so she laughed gaily, "I can handle any villian on the Isle."

" _Could you_?" he eyed her worriedly.

"Who is my mother again?"

He laughed uncomfortably.

"So, who were these villains who supposedly nabbed me?" she cocked her head in amusement.

"Well, I saw Harry, CJ, and Zevon," he thought back, "but I didn't recognize the others."

"Well, don't you worry," she retorted, her eyes laughing, "I have no intention of going back!"

" _Mal_!" Evie dashed up and pulled her aside, whispering, "We need a little help. Jane, well, she-"

Suddenly, a wicked streak of lightning split the clear blue sky and out of nowhere golf ball-sized hail started to fall.

" _Oh, my goblins_!" Evie shrieked, as they all bolted for the dorms.

* * *

"Okay, who doesn't believe this is Isle-related _now_ ," Mal glared at the core four and Dizzy once they were safely in the boys dorm room, having made their excuses to their friends, "Clear blue sky, puffy white clouds, _heck_ , there was still a few _rainbows_! _Then bam_!"

"I gotta admit," Jay sighed, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, "you're onto something."

"But how could our technology not be picking up the incursion?" Carlos argued.

" _l don't know and I don't care_ ," their purple-clad leader snapped, "I just want to get over there and stop it. We can look into it when we go to Fright Night."

"Oh, about that," Jay smirked, "Was that a little _lie_ that you told Ben this afternoon?" Laughing, he quickly relayed the story as Mal rolled her eyes.

"Would you have done it any differently?" she snapped.

"Personally, I think it was the right thing to do," Carlos shrugged, "Remember what happened the last time he found out that she went to the Isle?"

"Yeah," Evie agreed, rubbing the goosebumps on her arms, "It wasn't good."

"Hey, I'm not disagreeing," Jay held up his hands, "I just-well, maybe it surprised me that you pulled it off so easily. We've been here a while, you know."

Mal rolled her eyes, "Who is my mother again?"

"Can Freddie come too?" Dizzy begged, grabbing their attention as she squirmed in a chair.

"Dizzy..." Evie began, kneeling in front of her and gripping her arm, "I don't think it's a good idea-"

"But you have too!" the younger girl pleaded, "Her sister is still there! And I want to go see Celia too! She and I talked about Auradon all the time after you left!"

"Mal?" Evie turned to her friend, her heart going out to the yellow-clad youngster.

"I don't want this to turn into a circus..." Mal answered, shaking her head, her eyes burning green.

" _Come on, Mal_ ," Evie pressed, "We can handle it. Dizzy knows the Isle as well as we do. And Freddie-"

"Alright." Mal consented with sigh, rolling her eyes, "I'll talk to Freddie tonight."

~o~o~o~o~

" _Whoa_ , _it did it again_!" Jace Badum exclaimed with delight, as he and his cousin stood in Carlos' old bedroom at Hell Hall, fiddling with the knobs on one of his old inventions, " _This is so cool_!"

" _I'll say_!" Harry rejoiced, "I can't believe this thing picks up what they're saying! Did they really say that they were coming back for Fright Night?"

"That's what I heard!" Jace couldn't stop grinning, " _Boy_ , Yen Sid is gonna give us an A for this project!"

" _Yeah_ , but we have to remember to give Carlos credit in our report because it's wrong to just steal his work." Harry reminded him, "What do you call that again?"

"I don't remember…"

Suddenly, they heard Cruella's car sputtering down the street and almost jumped out of their skins.

"Um, I'd rather not have to wash her coats again…" Harry said, nervously.

" _Me too_! That closet...Carlos was one brave dude to go in there every day!"

" _I'll say_!"

"Let's get out of here before she finds us!"

" _Yeah_!"

"Well, hello there," Harry Hook greeted them with a smooth smile as they stepped off the rickety half-fallen fire escape at the back of the house, "Whatcha got there?"

"Nothing, Hook," Harry squeaked, casting a wistful glance at a side street which, under the circumstances, he couldn't possibly reach.

" _Oh_ _really_?" Hook replied, not missing the look, "You won't mind handing it over then, would you, Badum?"

"Actually, we would," Jace answered, showing unusual courage, "It's our Weird Science project for Yen Sid's class."

"Call it a little payment to Uma," Hook shrugged.

"This isn't Uma's territory," Harry retorted, trying to be brave too, "Princess Evie held this street for Mal."

" _Uma rules here now_ ," Hook growled, holding up his hook, " _Fork it over_!"

And, as had happened every other time that this scenario had played out, the Badum cousins did just that.


	3. Isle-Bound

Harry Hook pushed through the saloon-style doors of the Chip Shop and sauntered up to where Uma was serving behind the counter, setting the Badums' prize down with a clunk.

" _What's that_?" she asked, glaring at it with suspicion and disgust.

"No idea," he shrugged, "I took it from the Jace and Harry. They wanted it so I thought it could be important."

" _Get that trash outta here right now_!," she scoffed, with a snort, " _Jace and Harry don't know anything about anything_!"

"And," she added, with a meaningful look, "if you bring anything like that in here again, they'll be another Harry on this Isle who doesn't know anything about anything, _got it_?"

Giving her a little bow, he turned and left the saloon, swallowing his disappointment as he headed for Pirates' Bay with his stolen prize. All he ever wanted to do was please her!

"What's that?" Gil asked, suddenly appearing out of the gloom.

"Nothing," Harry grunted.

" _Aw, come on, man_! What is it?"

" _I said it's nothing_!" the pirate's son snapped, his eyes flashing for a moment, "Uma didn't want it so it's nothing!"

"Can I have it?"

" _Sure_ , why not." Harry huffed and rolled his eyes, shoving it into Gil's gut then plowing through the strongman's son to continue on his way, "Just don't let Uma see it."

Happily, Gil took his new prize and skipped off down the street, slipping into a small dark crevice where he he began fiddling with the knobs.

~o~o~o~o~

" _This is utterly ridiculous_!" Evie cried, throwing up her hands as yet another storm rolled in.

"How long will you be?" Mal asked impatiently, her eyes burning green with listless energy as her mind went over their hastily arranged plans again, trying to think of contingency plans for all the weak spots.

"Not much longer," the blue-clad princess quickly turned back to her sewing machine, "I'm almost finished with the last one."

"Good!"

"I just wish we had better disguises," Evie sighed, talking to calm her nerves, "Remember dressing up as Audrey and Lonnie when we went over to look for our talismans? I'd like to dress up for Fright Night tomorrow too."

"No one ever dresses up for Fright Night," Mal shook her head, "The best villains don't need too!" Then she sighed, "I see your point about the disguises through; hiding under cloaks is so…"

"Beneath our heritage?" Evie finished, cracking a quick smile.

" _Exactly_!" Mal grinned.

"I just hope Jordan doesn't catch on when Jay wishes for the limo keys inside her lamp again," Evie changed the subject.

"Oh, she will," Mal frowned, "but I hope she lets him go anyways." Glancing at her watch, she added, "They'd better hurry!"

Suddenly, the door opened and Freddie and Dizzy marched in without knocking.

"Perfect timing," Mal's tense smile relaxed a little, then her eyes returned to her watch, "The boys better get here!"

"I'm done!" Evie proclaimed, hopping to her feet and handing out four cloaks. Then she stood by the door with the last two in hand.

She didn't have long to wait.

~o~o~o~o~

" _Guess what_?" Gil burst into the dining room as Uma was clearing the tables and lingering patrons were settling into various card games, holding Carlos' invention high above his head, " _Guess what_?"

Harry rolled his eyes and threw a chair at of the bumbling blond, almost knocking him off his feet.

"I told you-" he hissed, angrily taking a swipe at the contraption as the dining room quieted down, anticipating a fight.

" _But, I heard their voices_!" Gil protested, clinging to his prize and dodging the pirate's son, " _I heard them_!"

"You heard who?" Uma asked sweetly, sauntering up to stand between them, annoyed but curious.

"Mal, Evie, Freddie and Dizzy!" Gil looked triumphant, "This thing picked up their voices! I don't know how, but it did!"

Uma's eyes widened for a second, but skepticism quickly returned, "Show me."

His fingers trembled with excitement as he began turning the knobs, trying to set them exactly as they had been when the voices started. Then suddenly, they heard Jay speak.

"Sorry, guys. Jordan made us take the keys back. She went with us to make sure we did."

"It was all we could do to convince her not to tell on us," Carlos added nervously.

"We didn't tell her about going to Fright Night though."

"So, what _did_ you tell her?" Freddie asked.

"We told her that Chad dared us to do it."

" _Oh, that was smooth_ ," Evie's voice was tense.

"Yeah, I'm sure she believes _that_ ," Freddie agreed.

" _Enough_!" Mal thundered, " _We still have to get over there_!"

Uma, Harry, Gil, and everyone else in the dining room stared at the contraption in silence for a solid minute until their leader found her tongue.

"So, their coming back for Fright Night?" she said, almost to herself, "Then I think...I think...we need to welcome them back properly. _Whose with me_?"

~o~o~o~o~

A sharp knock on the dorm room door during the middle of a tense re-planning session brought all of Mal's simmering anger to the surface so when she flung the door open she looked very much like her mother.

Fortunately, Jordan was extremely easy-going and not rattled by the sight of a raging VK; instead she held out the limo keys with an apologetic smile, "The last time you guys pulled this trick you saved Auradon, so who am I to stand in your way? Sorry."

"Why, thanks," Evie said sweetly, snatching the keys and closing the door in the Genie's daughter's face with a flick of her wrist, "Now, if you don't mind, we're kind of on a tight schedule."

They waited for a few minutes to give Jordan time to make herself scarce, then ran like wraiths towards the royal garage, staying in the shadows like their Dragon Hall professors had taught them long ago; it was thrilling to use their old skills again!

Then, with Carlos behind the wheel, they headed for the beach and the dark Isle that lay beyond.

~o~o~o~o~

Uma didn't waste time; knowing Mal as she did, she knew that a lack of car keys wouldn't deter her. Maleficent's daughter would be on the Isle for Fright Night come hell or high water.

" _Fan out_!" she barked orders at her crew, "Make sure everyone knows!"

"Gil," she continued, "Get your brothers; we might need their muscle. Then drop by the Curl Up and Dye and tell Anthony that his little cousin is coming home. Tell Evil Stepmom and the little twerp's mom and aunt too. And find Zevon."

"Harry, find your sisters. And tell Maddie and Ginny. Then drop by Dragon Hall and tell Dr. Facilier that his daughter misses him." She glared at him, "But keep out of sight of the belltower! Glaudine is a member of their Traitors' Club."

"Then bring them all back here so we can lay our plans."

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I'm gonna go have a chat Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella."

Everyone scattered at her command and she headed toward the far side of the Isle, only briefly annoyed with herself when she remembered that she hadn't asked her cousin Morgan, Morgana's daughter, to cover for her at the Chip Shop.

"Evil Queen!" she called, swallowing her trepidation at the sight of the foreboding castle, "Evil Queen! It's Uma, Ursula's daughter!"

The door swung open, seemingly on its own, and a tall stern woman appeared in the dark foyer, looming over the much smaller descendant, her frown as stiff as if it were frozen on her face.

"Welcome," she purred, her voice smooth as ice, "I'm not used to having visitors."

"Well, you're gonna have one soon!" Uma talked fast, scowling when the old woman took out a compact to study her reflection, "Evie is coming back for Fright Night!"

" _Oh_?" Evil Queen looked up for a moment before going back to her vain routine, "Well, I hope that she remembers to bring a case of my favorite makeup; I'm always running out." Then she turned and disappeared down the gloomy hallway.

Surprised by this reaction, Uma scowled as the door closed in front of her, again seemingly on it's own. She had thought that the old woman would be interested in taking revenge against the wayward VKs.

Maybe I need to work on my pitch, she thought, as she ground her teeth in frustration and turned to go back to town. Maybe, if she hit Jafar's Junk Shop before visiting Hell Hall, she'd have time to work something out. It would mean doubling back, but if she could enlist their help, it might just be worth it.

"Jafar!" she called, flinging the curtain aside as she stormed into his shop.

"Ahh, Uma," he studied her with a greedy smile, and set aside some broken gadget that he'd been fixing, "What can I do for you?"

"Would your mom like some more fish oil perhaps?" he continued before she could speak, wrinkling his nose at her, "Or maybe some shampoo for you? I got a half-full bottle off the barge last week. it's a new scent. Maybe it would-"

" _I just found out that Jay and the other traitors are coming home for Fright Night_!" she snarled, fury blazing up inside of her. Picking up a nearly empty perfume bottle, she flung it across the room for emphasis, " _But if all you can talk about is-is-well, smell this!"_

She whirled on her heels and and stormed out, unwilling to stay a moment longer; if that was all he could think about, then she didn't even want him on her crew!

"Cruella!" she sang out upon reaching Hell Hall, the walk back to the far side of the Isle providing her with enough time to recover her cool; she only hoped that the crazy manic was home instead of at the hot springs!

" _You're late, you fools_!" the old woman screamed, hurling a frying pan through a window for emphasis before ripping the door open, " _You're-oh, hello, dear_! I was expecting Horace and Jasper's boys." She studied the small descendant for a moment, "Tell me, can you wash my coats this afternoon? I want to go to the springs again, but Jace and Harry haven't done my laundry for a few days."

"Well, you shouldn't go to the springs right now anyways!" Uma grinned, delighted by the undivided attention.

" _Oh_?" Cruella made a face, "But I need-"

"Carlos is coming home for Fright Night," Uma broken in, "I'm sure _he_ would be delighted to take care of his mother!" She held out her hand, "Come back to my mom's bar and help us plan a welcoming party and I'll see to it that he is delivered to you."

Curella shook her head, hopped into the driver's seat of her car, and stomped on the gas, "I prefer to drive, dear."

Uma stood on the curb as the car's exhaust swirled around her, her mouth hanging open in astonishment as the old junker headed towards the springs, hardly believing that the old lady wouldn't help her! She couldn't believe that none of them wanted to help her!

Who lives on this Isle anyways? she thought, as rage seeped into every pore. Were they not the worst of the worst? What had happened to them?

Well, I'm not going to sit around and wait, she streamed, I'm ready to lead my generation to victory! My crew is ready for revenge! We've learned from the old mistakes and we're ready!

And then a delightfully diabolical idea leaped into her mind...


	4. Evie and Carlos are Captured

The limo rolled onto the dark wharf without a sound and the VK's cautiously slid from their seats, fully aware of where they were and the consequences of poking around.

"It'll be safer," Jay advised, as the older kids covered the car with a dark tarp, "if we go in pairs."

"I wanna see Celia," Dizzy said, her eyes dancing as she spun in a circle, contrasting her older friends' dark Isle clothes with a bright yellow dress that Evie had made for her.

"Then, you're with me," Freddie said, reaching for her with one hand and laying the other on Evie's shoulder, "I'll look after her."

"Thanks."

"We'll run by Dragon Hall," Freddie laid their plans, "Celia is probably there, doing the stuff that dad used to make me do. It'll be a good place to snoop around too. Class was always a great place to plan schemes and someone might have left something behind that will point to who." Pulling a packet of tarot cards from her pocket, she added, "I even packed something for dad if he gets in the way."

"Good thinking," Mal grinned.

Nodding at Carlos, Freddie continued, "We'll say hi to Yen Sid for you, if we see him."

"Thanks!"

"I doubt that we'll find anything at dad's shop," she went on, "or the Curl Up and Dye, but we can look there too, if you want."

"It won't hurt," Mal shrugged, "especially if you don't find anything at school."

"You know," Freddie cocked her philosophically, "it might be a good idea to sneak over to Serpent Prep too. They scheme there too." Grinning wickedly, she added, "Dad used to send me over there for whatever sometimes, so I know my way around."

Mal made a face, knowing that Uma was an alum of the rival school, "Unfortunately, that's probably a good idea, but be careful."

"People gossiped all the time at Granny's," Dizzy offered, making a little skip, "and they might have left something. I bet Anthony doesn't clean it like I had too."

"You're with me, Evie," Carlos took up the planning, "Let's head over to the far side of the Isle. If something is up at your mom's place or Hell Hall, we know that area better than anyone."

"Right," she nodded tensely, swallowing her dislike of Dizzy going to Serpent Prep if she teamed with Freddie.

"That leaves you and me, Mal," Jay winked, "Let's go grab a bite and listen to the gossip at the Slop Shop."

"Just like old times," their purple-clad leader grinned, her eyes glimmering green with nostalgia. Then turning serious for final instructions, she added, "Guys, let's meet at mom's castle by 11:30, regardless of what we find or don't find."

"Why can't we just snoop around until we find what we're looking for?" Jay shrugged, "Everyone will know that we're here by then anyways."

"I know," she sighed, "But we ought to keep tabs on each other, right? This is _the Isle_ , after all. And we can always go back out for round two after we check in."

"True," he acknowledged, offering her his arm, "Let's do it then!"

"Be safe, guys!" Carlos called, wrapping an arm around Evie's shoulders and leading her off; Freddie took Dizzy's hand and headed out.

Mal saluted their receding backs, then turned to Jay, "Let's do it!"

* * *

By the time, they got to the far side of the Isle, Carlos and Evie's hearts were pounding with nerves and the blue-clad girl's feet were throbbing in her heels.

"Glad to see you brought comfortable shoes this time," Carlos hissed.

"Thank you," she whispered back, smiling tensely as she made an effort to keep her cool, knowing that they both had controlling mothers to look forward too if they weren't careful.

"You worried about Dizzy?" he asked, her effort at goodness making him check himself.

"A little," she lied, "Freddie might know Serpent Prep, but she doesn't."

He squeezed her hand, "She'll be fine."

"It's great to see you again, Evie," a deep voice suddenly resonated out of the shadows, bringing them to a screeching halt.

"Beautiful, as always," a second, similar voice, added.

Then out of the fog the two hulking brothers appeared.

"Well, if it isn't Gaston and Gaston," she replied, flipping her hair off her shoulders and striking a pose as her eyes darted from one to the other and back again. Carlos stepped defensively in front of her.

The two brothers laughed and started barking, assuming that that would send the gentle cynophobic to flight; but when it didn't work, they balled their fists and ran forward.

With his tourney and ROAR training, Carlos easily held his own against both the bigger boys, but Evie's heels hindered her enough to take away that advantage.

" _Run, Carlos_! _Just get out of here_!" she screamed, seeing the writing on the wall as Gaston Jr succeeded in pinning her arms behind her back, " _Don't get caught! I can handle these guys_!"

Carlos hesitated for a moment and Gaston III took advantage by drilling the smaller descendant into the ground before bounding off to help his brother tussle with his tall beautiful captive.

Hopping up, Carlos got ready to spring on him from behind, but Evie screamed again and he finally saw that she was right.

"Let's take her back to dad's tavern," Gaston Jr. said, laughing as the two brothers watched the black and white-clad boy disappear into the gloomy fog.

" _Yeah_!" his brother agreed, enthusiastically, "There's a party there tonight and she can be our guest!"

" _Why, I'd just love too, boys_!" she giggled, blowing air kisses at them to start working them over; she was actually surprised that they weren't arguing about which one of them was dating her yet, " _I'd just love too!"_

~o~o~o~o~

Carlos ran without thinking, furious about the way things had gone. Why had she worn those shoes? Why were the Gastons there? They never came to the far side of the Isle unless they wanted to flirt with her. But she'd just gotten back. How did they know so fast?

" _Carlos_!"

Two familiar voices rudely yanked his thoughts back to the present and he skidded to a stop.

" _Jace! Harry_!" he waved, a bright smile lighting his face for a split second before he realized that he was exactly where he least wanted to be.

In front of Hell Hall.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, knowing that they hated the place as much as he did.

"We're so glad that you came back for Fright Night!" they gushed, ignoring his question as they smothered him in a group hug.

" _Wait-what_?" he was suddenly on alert, " _How did you guys know_?"

"One of your old inventions!" Jace explained, delighted, "We were modifying it for a project in Yen Sid's class when all of the sudden it picked up your voices over in Auradon."

"Yeah!" Harry agreed, "We heard all about your plans to come back for Fright Night so the Anti-Heros would know it was okay to celebrate Halloween, even if Auradon doesn't."

"We're so glad that you guys are here!"

" _Did you tell anyone_?" Carlos asked sternly, his heart beating out of his chest.

"No..." the cousins hung their heads, "but, we can't even turn it in now. Harry Hook stole it."

" _Dang it_!" Carlos muttered, his heart dropping like a stone.

"Will you help us get it back?" they begged, "It's due the day after tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Carlos shook his head to clear the doomsday scenarios; if they were going to have to deal with Uma and her crew again, then they would just have to do it, "Just come with me first and help me get Evie back from the Gastons. Then we'll all go to Maleficent's castle and when everyone gets there, we can lay our plans."

"Uh, we can't go," they hung their heads again, "Your mom makes us wash her coats now."

" _Dang_!" Carlos sucked in his breath, "I should have known."

"You're really brave to go in that closet, dude," Jace offered.

"Yeah, we hate it," Harry agreed.

"Yeah, well," Carlos laughed weakly and shrugged, hoping that they didn't notice the sweat running down the back of his shirt, "What we do for our parents, right?"

"Hey, listen, guys," he continued, "Why don't you take a break from helping my mom; I'll wash her coats today. Just go to Maleficent's castle and hang out until everyone gets in."

" _Dude_!" they exclaimed with joy, taking off at a run, " _thanks_! Man, you really are the nicest guy, Carlos!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Carlos laughed weakly and waved at their receding backs, then swallowed hard and went inside.

So much for helping Evie, he thought grimly, hoping that the others would stay clear of trouble.

~o~o~o~o~

Evie scowled in annoyance and struggled against the ropes that held her to a pole inside Gaston's Tavern as the night stretched on, her sense of urgency growing as the time of the party approached.

If she didn't get out before it started, it would be all but hopeless to try.

"You're going to dance with me tonight _and_ at Fright Night tomorrow!" Gaston Jr told her, flexing his muscles with a stupid grin on his face.

" _No, she isn't_!" his twin argued, flexing his own muscles with the same stupid smile, " _She's gonna dance with me!"_

"No, she isn't, she's gonna dance with me!"

"No, she isn't, she's gonna dance with me!"

"No, she isn't, she's-"

" _Enough, boys_!" their father bellowed, giving them a ferocious look from the corner table, where he was gambling with Stromboli, the Coachman, Percival McLeach, and the Horned King, " _Pipe down or get out of here!"_

"Excuse me...?"

The cold voice that Evie knew so well brought the old villainous men to their feet as Evil Queen stepped over the threshold, "Uma told me that my daughter would be coming home and I heard that I could find her here."

So Uma is behind this! Evie almost groaned out loud. She should have guessed!

"Hello, mommy," she nonchalantly flipped her head, in lieu of using her hands, to toss her blue hair out of her face.

"I hope you brought me some decent makeup," the old woman's icy glare lingered over the teenager briefly before she began rifling through her purse, "Your face is pale and you need to reapply your lipstick."

"It's kinda hard to do that with my hands tied behind my back." Evie replied haughty, recognizing the easy opportunity, "I keep telling these idiots what I need, but they're such buffoons that they don't listen!"

" _Untie my daughter, you ingrates_!" Evil Queen snapped at the twins, gesturing angrily, "I won't have her going to Fright Night looking like _that_!"

The moment that she was free, Evie kicked the twins in their groins and fled from the traven as fast as she could, leaving her purse behind but reaching Maleficent's castle just as Carlos was jogging up the sidewalk.

"You alright?" he asked, hugging her tightly, "I'm so sorry I left you-"

"No worries," she shrugged, "I lost my purse to mother and I've been stuck in Gaston's Tavern for hours, but I'm perfectly fine. _Oh_ , and I found out that Uma is behind the storms." She sighed, "We should have known, right?"

He grinned and rubbed a bruise on his cheek, "Well, that's not completely true, actually. See, I spent the afternoon washing mom's coats. She caught me a few times for leaving her with only Jace and Harry to help but, boy, do I have an interesting story for everyone. You won't believe it!"

She arched an eyebrow and waited for more, but he only grinned and opened the heavy imposing door, "Ladies first; when everyone gets here, _then_ I'll explain."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : cynophobic/cynophobia is "fear of dogs".


	5. Freddie and Dizzy are Captured

Freddie briefly wondered what her young charge was thinking as the younger girl stared up at Dragon Hall's tall foreboding entrance.

"My guess is that dad is in his office and Celia is cleaning one of the rooms," the older girl hypothesized, as she pushed the door open an inch and they peeked down the long gloomy cavernous hallway, seeing three dim lights under the doors, "but I wonder who else is still here?" She poked Dizzy's ribs and winked, "It's not like the teachers stay late to grade papers like they do in Auradon."

"Maybe Celia left a light on when she finished cleaning." Dizzy suggested.

"Maybe…" Freddie agreed that it was possible, "but I'd rather not find out the hard way."

"What about Yen Sid?" the younger girl asked, "He always stays late, doesn't he? With his apprentice...what's her name again?"

"Sophie!" Freddie's eyes lit up, "Yeah, he does! Good thinking, Diz. We better remember to say hi…"

"Yeah-and if it isn't him, we better make sure we run fast!"

"You said it!" Freddie chuckled then slid inside, "Let's go."

They inched their way along the wall, opposite of where the first light was shining.

"Dad's office," Freddie mouthed, then quickly moved on.

When they reached the second light, the older girl opened the door a crack and peeked inside before motioning excitedly to Dizzy and slipping inside.

" _Shh_ ," she hissed, clamping a hand over Celia's mouth as her sister scrubbed a blackboard that had been discarded from Auradon Prep many years ago, " _Don't scream_! It's just us."

" _Sissy_!" Celia's gasped, her eyes widening with joy, "You're really here!"

" _Shh_ , I brought someone..."

" _Dizzy_! You're back too!" Celia was astounded, then her lower lip began to tremble, "They didn't kick you out because of dad, did they?"

"Of course, not!" Freddie assured her, "In Auradon, they know that dad made his choice and we're free to make our own. We just came back for a little fun at Fright Night, that's all."

" _Cool_!" Celia was delighted, " _I'm so happy right now_!"

"Yeah, well, you'd better keep it down…we didn't say hi to dad."

" _Sorry, sissy_!"

"So, is that Yen Sid working down there?" Freddie asked, nodding in the direction of the third light.

"Yep, he's working with Sophie on something; I don't know what."

"That's alright," Freddie grinned with relief, "We're just glad it isn't someone else."

"Say," she continued, glancing around the room, "why don't you guys go have a little fun together; I'll finish cleaning up here and then I want to look around, for old time's sake."

"Oh, thank you, sissy!" Celia flung her arms around her sister then grabbed Dizzy's hand and pulled her towards the door, "Come on, let's go to the hideout!"

"You guys be careful!" Freddie hissed at their backs, "And keep it down! I promised Evie that I'd look out for you!"

"We will!"

The witch doctor's oldest daughter rolled her eyes as they disappeared down the hall then turned to face the mutilated old backboard, finding the faded permanent marker scribble that had always confused her before she'd gone to Auradon.

"Chad love Audrey…" she mused, her lips curling into a sneer, "Ugh, his handwriting never improved!"

"Well, well, well," her father's sinister voice froze her in her tracks, "If it isn't my dearly departed daughter...I thought I heard noises."

"How flattering," she retorted, slightly amused by his reference to her being dead, "I didn't think you ever heard me." Tossing the tarot cards at him, she added, "Call it a little gift from the other side."

"Did you steal them?" he asked, snatching them out of the air.

"Of course," she rolled her eyes.

"Hmm," he murmured, shuffling the cards in mid-air before turning threatening eyes on her, "Where's Celia?"

"I sent her on an errand."

He sneered, "I heard that you and your friends came back for Fright Night."

"Oh?" she laughed coolly, "Where'd you hear that?"

Harry Hook." he answered dismissively.

Well, that says a lot, she thought, inwardly groaning.

"How nice of him."

"I thought so too…"

"Maybe you ought to get in touch with his Serpent Prep teachers and tell them to fail him for being nice and helpful," she retorted, carefully disguising her racing heart as she wondered how the pirate's son had known about their return.

"Hmm, maybe, I should," he mused, a sneer curling his lips for a second before his eyes hardened and he pounced on her, "But I can always do that later. Right now, I'm just so pleased that you've come back to us...why don't you come with me and sleep in your own bed tonight?"

"That would be lovely," she plastered her most irritating smile on her face and thanked her lucky stars that Dizzy had left the room, "Just lovely."

~o~o~o~o~

"Harry Hook came by and told dad that you guys were coming back," Celia confided as they crept through the spiderwebs and broken hunks of rock that littered the area behind Dragon Hall, heading towards the gnarled old tree that served as their hideout.

" _Really_?" Dizzy's eyes widened.

"Yep!" Celia gave a little skip and twirled in her ragged dress, "I'm so glad!" She caught Dizzy's hands with tears in her eyes, "You look so pretty Dizzy! I wish that dad would let me go to Auradon!"

" _What? Didn't you-_?"

"He _made_ me say no," Celia shook her head sadly, climbing into the hollow space and pulling her friend up after her, "When I got King Ben's invitation; he was still angry about Freddie leaving so he ordered me to refuse and I was scared not too. He said that he'd get me if I left."

"But our parents _can't_ get us in Auradon," Dizzy protested, "Remember, what King Ben said at his coronation?"

"That's why you shouldn't have come back, squirt!" Anthony's head popped into their hideout, " _Boo_!"

" _Anthony_!" Dizzy screeched, forgetting about being quiet as he roughly pulled them out and deposited them on the ground with a plop, "How did you know we were here?"

"Gil stopped by Granny's." he said, bowing with a flourish, "and everyone knows where you squirts go to be alone. How quickly you've forgotten what the Isle is like, little cousin..." Picking her up, he threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and sneered at Celia.

"Don't forget not to tell anyone about this," he hissed, as he sauntered off, "because I _will_ get you!"

" _Where are you taking me_?" Dizzy screeched loudly, hoping that Freddie would hear, as she beat his shoulder with her little balled fists, " _Where are you taking me_?"

"To Granny's, of course," he cackled at her attempts to free herself, "Her place looks like a dump and it's _your_ job to clean it."

Celia watched and listened with a sinking heart as they walked away, helpless and terrified. The last time that she'd crossed Anthony Tremaine, he'd told his grandmother to shave her head and it was only Evie's sudden appearance at the Curl Up and Dye that had saved her.

"But, _I must_ be brave," she told herself firmly, " _I must_ be brave now and tell Freddie. Dizzy is counting on me!"

But when she returned to the school, her heart sank again. No one there and her sister hadn't finished cleaning the rooms.

~o~o~o~o~

Freddie had forgotten how pathetic her father looked when he tried to summon his friends from the other side without the magic that the barrier kept out.

"Gee, dad," she finally spoke up, gritting her teeth in exasperation, "you keep forgetting one thing."

"Nonsense," he frowned at her, "I know this spell by heart."

Yeah, well," she growled, both irritated from boredom and mindful of the clock, "you keep forgetting the _barrier_!"

"No, no," he brushed her off, "I can do it. It will work!"

" _It hasn't worked for twenty years_!" she jumped to her feet, " _Enough of this_!"

" _Sit down_!" he commanded, fire leaping into his eyes.

" _Why_?" she snapped, "I have better things to do than watch a washed up old villain trying to relive his glory days!" She whirled on her heels and started walking away, but he grabbed and threw her back into the chair, this time tying her up tightly.

"You'll pay for this!" she snarled, wiggling voraciously.

"I think not."

"You're gonna catch it from Evie! I told her that I'd keep Dizzy safe!"

For a second, he turned glum at the mention of the blue-clad princess and even muttered, "Such a beauty, such a waste." Then he gave his oldest daughter a wicked smile and turned back to his spells, "That sounds like your problem, not mine."

"Sissy…" Celia pleaded, creeping up from behind with a dull file when their father was once again completely absorbed in his work, "I need your help."

" _Where's Dizzy_?" Freddie hissed, her heart jumping.

"Anthony kidnapped her."

"Evie is gonna feed me to the crocs!" Freddie almost groaned, "We've got to be at Maleficent's in a half hour! Where'd he take her?"

"The Curl Up and Dye," Celia answered, desperately working on the ropes, "I would've come sooner but I had to finish cleaning the rooms."

"That's alright," Freddie rubbed the rope burn on her arms and sneered at their father who hadn't noticed a thing, "I'm sorry to ask you to take my place though..."

"No, problem," Celia shrugged, ginning, "I've learned how to handle dad without you covering for me since you've been gone."

Freddie reached out to touch her shoulder, "I'm sorry. Don't you want to come back with us now that you've seen-"

"I've _always_ wanted to come to Auradon," the younger girl teared up, "Dad _made_ me say no before and I was afraid."

" _Then_ ," Freddie burned with indignation as she glanced back at the villain who had raised them, "we'll take you with us when we go. I'm sure Ben will accept you once we tell him what happened."

~o~o~o~o~

"What lovely clothes you have now, granddaughter," Lady Tremaine purred, as she began cutting up the bright yellow dress and cloak, having made her granddaughter change into Isle clothing and clean the shop the minute Anthony dropped her off, "How could you have gone off and let me and your mother and auntie and cousin continue to languish in old rags?"

"Evie made them for me," Dizzy's voice trembled from a chair, transfixed with horror as she watched her family circling the yellow silk like greedy sharks.

"Just think what we could do with it, mother!" Drizella and Anastasia whined.

"It's not very much," Dizzy said, her voice small.

" _Oh, but it's enough for something_!" Lady Tremaine corrected.

" _Oh, give me a break, Evil Stepmom_ ," Freddie waltzed into the shop as if she owned it, startling everyone, "There's not enough fabric there for anything that you want!" She spun in a circle and struck a pose, "On the other hand, I need a new do for Fright Night right _now_ -and I stole a few things that you _will_ want from dad's shop to pay for it!"

"We open at midnight," Lady Tremaine growled, "but I guess you forgot that now that you live in Auradon."

" _Out of the chair, girl!_ " Freddie snapped her fingers at Dizzy, ignoring the old woman, " _It's my turn now!"_

Dizzy obeyed, grateful that her family was too surprised to react; Freddie grabbed her arm.

" _Run_!"

And as they fled, she added, "I'm not letting Evie feed me to the crocs tonight!"


	6. Mal and Jay are Captured

Mal and Jay sauntered into the Slop Shop, paying no heed to the fact that the usually rowdy cafe was suddenly dead silence the moment that they walked in.

"Excuse me," she grabbed one of her mother's old goblins as he walked past their booth a few minutes later, "but we need better service. We've been here, what, _three minutes_ and we ain't got no coffee yet! _Don't you remember who I am_?"

The goblin slumped in her hand and trembled under her withering green gaze.

" _Two coffees_!" she barked, shoving him back towards the kitchen before wiping her hands on the tattered old curtain, " _Grimy little brat_!"

Jay leaned back in the booth with his arms crossed over his chest and shook his head, "You've still got it."

"That was actually kinda fun," she admitted, "You think it was to much?"

"Hmm, maybe...we're supposed to be good now, you know."

Maybe it's this place," she sighed, "It's so natural to be bad here."

"Too true," he sighed, then leaned forward earnestly, "So, what's the plan? No one's talking."

"Oh, give em a few minutes to get over the shock of seeing us," she shrugged, taking a long sip from her cracked coffee mug and not even flinching as the cold grimy beverage slid down her throat; she actually preferred this stuff to the hot silky smooth coffee that she could get across the channel.

"They'll eventually go back to whatever they were doing."

But as the minutes ticked by and the silence remained, she got irritated and climbed onto the table, "Since I see that Jay and I have your undivided attention, I wanna know if anyone has been messing with the barrier?"

An angry murmur circulated through the crowd, followed by a few boos.

"What right do you have to come in here and accuse us?" someone yelled, with affirmative shouts quickly following.

The purple-clad girl wasn't having it; less than a year ago, these same people coward when they saw her coming down the street and ran in terror from her wrath!

"I don't have a beef with you if you aren't involved," she growled, "but _someone_ on this Isle is messing with the barrier and I want names _now_!" Slamming her fist into her palm for emphasis, she repeated, " _Now_!"

"Well then, Malsie, you'd better come to Ursula's!" CJ said, suddenly swooping down from the rafters and, with Ginny and Zevon's help, quickly hogtying Mal with a stout rope.

" _Hey, let her go_!" Jay was on his feet in an instant, then thrown back into the booth.

"Aww, you can come too, Jay," Harry Hook said, struggling to hold him until Shan-Yu and Stromboli's sons came to help, "Uma would be awfully disappointed that you two came back and didn't visit her."

"Uma is behind this?" Jay snarled, trying to ram his captors with his elbows; they should have known!

"Uma just wants to have a little chat."

" _What_? Didn't the last one work out for her?" Mal retorted, keeping a smile plastered on her face as she struggled against being hauled towards the roof.

" _Why's that_?" Jay snapped through gritted teeth, fighting madly to get to his withering friend, "She knows we can't stand the way she smells!"

:" _Let her go_!" he continued to rage, throwing his body forward as Mal was finally lifted off the ground; he almost broke free, " _Let her go_!"

"Looks like you've lost your touch, Jay," Harry chuckled, as he and his cohorts corralled him again, "but, come along; Uma is expecting us."

"Did ya miss me?" the green-clad girl asked a few minutes later, as Mal lay groaning before her, unable to catch herself with her hands tied behind her back when she was shoved halfway over the counter.

The purple-clad girl looked up into the triumphant eyes of her childhood friend and wrinkled her nose, "Hey, shrimpy."

"I really don't know how you do it?" Uma shook her head in amusement, "You've got nothing, you know. I win this time." She slammed her fist into the counter for emphasis, " _I win_!"

"We'll see about that!" Jay bristled, almost breaking free again to charge the counter, "You're not getting away with this!"

The green-clad girl laughed long and gaily. "Get away with what, Jay?"

" _What do you want_?" he snapped, almost breaking free a third time and forcing Gil to join his struggling captors.

Uma's eyes flashed bitterly and she turned away, as if he weren't worth her time, "I don't have business with you."

"Do you want me to throw him out?" Harry asked, prepared to do anything she asked, "I thought you said to bring him."

"I need him to deliver a message."

"Just tell us what you want?" the grand vizier's son almost pleaded, suddenly furious with himself when he realized that Ben's nightmare had be prophetic. He might have stopped this if he'd remembered in time!

"I want to talk to Evie-alone," Uma stated, suddenly whirling around, "Tell her to be here by midnight."

"The last I heard, my brothers had her at dad's tavern," Gil offered helpful information, "There's a party there tonight."

Uma slammed her fist on the counter again, "You just make sure she that gets _here_ before midnight _or dear sweet Mal will be croc food_!"

Jay left Ursula's feeling like a whipped dog and headed for the Tavern, his mind spinning as he tried to think of a plan to free Evie from the party-goers. But he also wondered what Uma wanted with her. As far as he knew, because of his friend's banishment, the two hadn't had any meaningful personal interaction since that fateful sixth birthday party. He tried to remember what Uma's party favor had been, but couldn't.

Ducking in and out of alleyways and behind whatever he could find on the sidewalk, Jay got to the Tavern without getting caught and was about to go inside when Evil Queen's livid conversation stopped in his tracks and he realized that he'd just missed his friend's escape. Then checking his watch with a relieved chuckle, he turned and headed back up the street.

"Hey, guys," he said, stepping into Mal's old bedroom with his head hanging again, "we've got a problem."

" _Where's Mal_?" the others asked in unison, alarm bells instantly going off.

"Uma's crew ambushed us at the Slop Shop," he answered, "there were a few others too. Mal is tied up at the Chip Shop now."

" _Well, let's go get her_!" Carlos was instantly on his feet.

"Can you help us get our project back too?" the Badums chorused excitedly.

"Oh yeah," Carlos remembered, rolling his eyes, "I forgot; these two were modifying one of my old inventions for Yen Sid's class and they somehow broke through the barrier and heard us planning our trip. That's what was causing the storms. Then Harry Hook stole it from them and that's why everyone knew we were coming."

"Great," Freddie muttered, "Lot of help that does now."

"So, what about Mal?" Evie was anxiously, "What does Uma want this time?"

"Well, funny you should ask," Jay swallowed hard and gave her a lopsided smile, "She said she wants to talk to _you_."

" _Me_?" Evie was shocked, "but, why? I mean, you guys know her better."

"You got me." Jay shrugged, concern on his face.

"Let's go then!" Dizzy cried enthusiastically, hugging her blue-clad friend's arm tightly, "I won't let her do anything to you, Evie!"

"You're staying right here!" Evie answered firmly, returning her hug.

"Actually, we _all_ have to stay here," Jay said, biting his lip until it bled.

" _No way_!" Carlos snapped, heat flaming into his face, "I'm not letting Evie face Uma and Hook's wharf rats alone! She's already had to deal with the Gastons! I'm can't let her-"

"Uma said that Evie has to come alone." Jay interrupted helplessly.

" _No way_!" Carlos was firm, ready to fight.

"It's alright, Carlos," Evie spoke softly, pulling him back gently as she stood up to leave, "If I can handle the Gastons, I can handle Harry's rats and I can handle Uma too."

Then, with a radiant smile that sharply contrasted her black and white-clad friend's stormy expression, she waved and was gone.

~o~o~o~o~

Uma impatiently scrubbed tables as she waited for Evil Queen's daughter to show, avoiding Mal's vicious green stare and ignoring her threats as she exalted in the revenge that you soon be hers.

She really wasn't sure which one she hated more. Mal had been childhood friend, but after that fateful day on dock their relationship had spiraled into a pit and never recovered. On the other hand, the blue-clad beauty was Mal's childhood grudge and now _they_ were the closest of friends.

And, if that wasn't bad enough, _they_ lived fairytale lives in Auradon while she remained trapped on the Isle!

Well, Uma didn't believe in fairy tales! Or, at least, she believed in destroying them...because that's what villains do, right? And, what better way to destroy their fairy tale than to ruin their friendship? Heck, what better way to ruin Auradon itself than to ruin their friendship?

After all, didn't King Ben invite them there because he believed that villains and heroes could be reconciled?

Well, she was going to prove him wrong, and when she did she was sure to become queen of the Isle and then she would get everything she ever wanted.

"What's my name?" she cackled softly, "What's my name?"


	7. Evie's Sacrifice

Evie struck a pose as she entered the Chip Shop then skipped through the dining room, pulling various articles of clothing off their smitten owners and pocketing them as she sashayed up to the counter.

Deliberately ignoring Mal, who was tied up in the corner, the blue-clad princess hopped up onto the counter and crossed her legs.

"Hi Uma!" she said brightly, snatching a dirty plate off the top of the stack when the green-clad girl stopped in front of her; she inspected it with a deep frown.

"Oh, no, no, no!" she shook her head fervently, "This won't do! I bet that you wanted me to come and show you how to wash dishes, right?" She tossed the plate away, letting it shatter against the wall, "Well, my advice is that you should just replace them. That pattern looks awful! We'll get Ben to send you some prettier ones."

The blood rushed from Uma's face and for a minute she could only gawk at tall beauty towering above her, but she quickly recovered.

"Harry," she called sweetly, "Would you wash these dishes for me? Evie and I have some business to attend too."

"Of course!" he hopped up and ran to her side, always ready to do her bidding.

"You really need to get your own ship, Harry," Evie grabbed the whole stack out of his hands and dropped them on the floor with a tremendous crash. Then she blew him an air kiss, "Isn't that what you really want, anyways?"

There was a shout from the dining room, " _Traitor_!"

"Hey, Gil!" Evie ignored the interruption and gave the strongman's son a little wave, "if you sweep this up, maybe I'll dance with _you_ at Fright Night. What do you think your brothers will say about _that_?"

"Cool!" he blurted out without thinking, then ran out of the Chip Shop, "I can't wait to tell them!"

"Evie." Uma ground her teeth in frustration, "I didn't call you here-"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the blue princess threw up her hands, as if she was horrified with herself, "You don't need him to conduct business with me, do you?"

"No..." Uma ground her teeth again.

" _Then, let's get on with it!"_ Evie snapped, her expression suddenly as stern and cold as her mother's.

Unwittingly, her words brought new life to Uma and suddenly the green-clad girl took control of the situation by reaching under the counter and bringing out a tall glass of bubbling black liquid.

"Recognize this?"

"My mother's enchantment?" Evie squeaked, her heart jumping into her throat, "What are you doing with it...?"

"This is the price for Mal's freedom."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, beautiful," Uma rolled her eyes, "And, really, I don't think that it's all that much considering what you have in Auradon. I mean, they won't care, right? True goodness is blind, right? At least, that's what I've always heard. And your looks are such a token thing, really just a trifle, when you consider what a _good friend_ Mal has _always_ been to you, right?"

" _Don't Evie_!" Mal screamed, "I can get away from these punks! You don't have to do this!"

"Don't listen to to her!" Uma barked, her eyes flashing, "With my mom's seashell restored, there is _finally_ magic under the barrier! It's not strong enough to break through, but it made those ropes unbreakable. Mal is mine forever if we don't have a deal!"

Holding the glass up to the blue-clad girl, she finished, "Cheers, beautiful-unless you don't think that Mal is worth it."

Evie stared at the bubbling black liquid as if she was already under its spell and suddenly realized what Uma meant; Mal was the reason that she'd spent ten years of her life cooped up in a castle with only her mother for company. Mal was the reason why she had had to watch Isle-society from afar and forgo any chance of ever getting involved. Her mother never let her forget that Mal and Maleficent had ruined their lives. Even now, she could hear Evil Queen's voice, scheming about how to get even...and here it was.

But there was also something else. Something that Evil Queen's voice in her head could never overpower. Something that Uma wasn't counting on now. Evie didn't want to get even.

She loved Mal. Mal was her best friend. Mal was her sister.

" _Done_!" the blue princess snapped, grabbing the glass and draining it without a second thought.

The Chip Shop patrons watched in horrified fascination as the glass fell from her hand and shattered on the floor as Evie clutched her throat and began to gag. Then she fell off the counter and wilted to the floor.

Her long lush hair quickly matted into greasy split-ins and oozing warts spread across her smooth clear face as it swelled up until she could barely open her eyes.

With a wrenching shriek of agony, her bone structure distorted and her skin tore in bloody rips as she doubled over with severe scoliosis, her fingers clenched into hard arthritic fists, and her knees knocked together with a mesmerizing ring as she writhed on the floor in the throes of the enchantment.

Finally, her dress changed into filthy blue rags and her knobby toes burst through her heels and then all was quiet.

Dead silence reigned in the Chip Shop as Evie slowly came too and began to remember what had happened as she struggled against her new body to sit up and get her bearings.

" _Evie, Evie_!" Mal was beside her the moment that Harry set her free, "Don't get up. Don't get up. I'll carry you."

"No, no," the blue-clad princess slurred her words and drooled as she spoke, cringing at the sound of her teeth grinding together over her distorted jaw, "Just help me."

The two girls slowly made their way towards the door, and Mal turned a fierce green gaze on her rival, " _You'll pay for this, Shrimpy! I won't forget this_!"

"Oh, I don't think so!" Uma laughed gaily, "but you probably will. There's a price for everything, right?"

Mal's heart pounded in her ears as she and Evie slowly made their way back to Maleficent's castle, carefully staying off the main streets and in the shadows, unwilling to meet anyone in their condition. What did Uma mean by that? She asked herself over and over, racking her brain to find the right angle.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She meant that Evie would hate her for having to give up her beauty!

"Mal," Evie stopped, as if reading her mind, "Don't worry; I-I had to do it."

" _No_!" Mal protested..

"I-I _wanted_ to do it," Evie corrected herself, "I-I wouldn't be me without you." She shrugged and tried to make her distorted face smile, "E wouldn't be me if I didn't have M beside me, right? You're my best friend and you always will be."

" _Evie_!" Carlos gasped, jumping to his feet, when the girls staggered into the room, the sight hitting him like a battering ram.

Dizzy burst into tears and had to be held back by Freddie, Jace, and Harry.

"What happened to her?" Jay barked, leaping to help Mal hold the pitifully deformed girl upright.

" _Uma_ ," Mal snarled, her eyes burning green with rage, "told her that she had to drink her mom's old potion to pay for my freedom."

" _What the-_ " Jay's fists clenched, his face flush with anger.

"But, how-" Carlos flew to help them, "The barrier?"

"Apparently, her mom's seashell works underneath it," Mal spat, "It's not strong enough to break though, but she was able to enchant some rope to hold me too."

"Boy, I'd like to conjure up some of dad's old friends from the other side," Freddie growled, "and have them haunt her right into ole tick-tock's mouth!"

Evie laughed at the comment, compelling Carlos to wipe the drool off her jaw with his sleeve, but Mal scowled.

"She deserves a worse fate than that!"

"So, what are we gonna do?" Jay asked helplessly.

Mal shook her head, confused by all the ideas spinning through in her mind. Nothing sounded good enough to settle this score.

"We'll take her down at Fright Night," she finally answered, her eyes shimmering green with diabolical intent, "In front of everyone. I don't know how yet, but she's always wanted to be famous so let's give them a reason to remember her."

"I'd rather just go home now," Evie said quietly, a few tears leaking down her swollen cheeks.

"We can take you home," Mal assured her, "then come back."

" _No_!" Carlos shook his head, "We promised that we'd party with Evie on Halloween."

"That's alright," she mumbled, "I don't feel like partying."

"Well, I'm not leaving you!" he affirmed.

"A promise is a promise," Jay agreed, "We'll stay home tomorrow." Giving Mal's shoulder a squeeze, he added, "We'll think of another way to lay Uma low."

Mal nodded silently in agreement and they all arranged themselves around the blue-clad princess to help her on the long slow journey to the wharf.

But as they drove away, Freddie couldn't help but wish that she could drive. Then Carlos would be able to join his closest friends as they huddled together in the back seat.

Then, suddenly, she stiffened in horror, realizing that with everything that had just happened, she'd forgotten one thing.

Her sister.


	8. True Love's Kiss

Anxious knocking startled Mal out of a listless sleep the next morning.

"I'll get it!" Dizzy sprang up and blotted for the door.

"I sure hope it's nobody important," Carlos muttered, bouncing off the floor where he and Jay had slept.

"Gee, thanks," Freddie smiled wanly as she stepped into the dorm room, looking strained.

"I don't care," Jay shrugged, remaining where he was, "I wasn't gonna sleep anywhere else last night."

"What's up, Freddie?" Mal asked, stretching her weary limbs.

"We gotta talk, Mal."

"Okay, talk."

"Is she alright?" Freddie asked, eying the blue-clad lump in her bed.

" _She's asleep_ ," Mal's response was cross, her eyes flashing a menacing green.

"Sorry." Freddie looked at the floor, "It's just-It's just, I don't want her to know. She's been through too much already."

"Know what?"

"Celia."

Mal's eyebrows arched upwards, "What about her?"

"Dad made her say no when Ben invited her to Auradon. He threatened her and she was afraid. That's why she said she wouldn't come, not because she didn't want too. I promised her that we'd get her out, but I forgot when-"

" _Oh, no_!" Dizzy cried, " _We forgot Celia_!"

" _Hush, Dizzy_!" Mal snapped.

"You have to go get her," Evie's voice slurred from under the covers, "You have to bring her here."

"Evie," Mal's voice quivered at the sight of her friend's bloated tear-stained face peeking out from under her comforter, "I'm sorry. We didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset," Evie answered, "Just bring her here. For me. For her. She needs to be here."

"The limo won't be easy to steal in broad daylight." Carlos muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What's Ben's schedule like?" Jay asked.

"He isn't using it," Mal answered, frowning thoughtfully, "We'd still be on the Isle if we hadn't come home last night."

"It still won't be easy to get it." Carlos muttered again.

"I have to go back _today_ ," Freddie insisted, "I can't leave her there."

"We can get the car," Evie insisted, "I don't care if it isn't easy."

Mal stared at the ceiling and let out a long slow sigh. Then her eyes lit up and she grabbed a set of keys from her desk, " _My motorcycle_!. The spell to get across the channel is-"

"Uh, who is my dad?" Freddie interrupted, snatching the keys, "I know that spell too, girl!"

"Right, sorry," Mal gave her a lopsided smile, then stiffen, "Oh, wait-it's parked over at Belle and Beast's castle! I left it-Ben dropped me off-"

"I'll hitchhike," Freddie interrupted quickly, then grinned, "It's worth it!"

"Wait a minute," Jay looked concerned, "Shouldn't someone else go with her? What about Uma?"

Mal laughed harshly, her eyes blazing green with fury at the mention of the sea-witch's daughter, "The motorcycle only sits two. We can't send someone else and get Celia out." She glared at Freddie, "Don't even go to the Chip Shop. Get Celia and get out. We'll take care of Uma later."

"Right," Freddie waved and was gone.

"I know you guys don't want too," Mal turned sorrowfully to the next business at hand, "but you probably ought to get back to your own dorms. Dizzy, you in particular. We don't want your roommate worrying about you."

"Yeah, I guess so." the younger girl sighed, looking crestfallen.

"Come here and give me a hug," Evie said, struggling to sit upright, the pain evident in her eyes, "then leave Mal and I alone for a little while."

"We love you, Evie" Jay and Carlos buried their heads in her slimy hair, holding her between them, not wanting to ever let go. Dizzy hugged her bloated face and burst into sobs all over again.

"I know you'll get better," she wailed, "You have too!"

"I'll be alright, Diz," Evie feebly stroked her hair with her clenched hands, "It's okay."

"Now, get out of here and go learn something," she continued, lightly pushing them away, hoping that she sounded more upbeat than she felt, "I'm proud of what I did and thankful that we're all together."

"We'll be back," Jay said hoarsely, as they reluctantly headed for the door.

"I'm counting on it."

"Are you really proud, E?" Mal asked uncomfortably, climbing onto the bed to sit with her once the others had gone.

"Of course," Evie did her best to smile, "Uma didn't count on one thing. Love. And I love you."

Suddenly there was a sharp knock on the door.

"I sure hope the boys forgot something!" Mal yelped, her heart racing as she scanned the floor.

"Evie!" Doug called from outside, "You in there? I thought we were gonna meet for breakfast?"

"What do we do?" Mal hissed, frightened.

"Oh, oh, oh..." Evie panicked, "Uh, oh, oh, well, uh-just, uh, let him in."

"Evie!" he called again, "Are you still asleep?"

"Are you sure?" Mal panicked.

"He'll find out sooner or later anyways," Evie whispered helplessly, tears rushing down her cheeks as her friend wiped off the drool, "Might as well be sooner."

"Coming!" Mal called, bouncing off the bed with no more argument, "We both felt a little lazy this morning."

" _Evie_!" Doug gasped when he saw her, the color draining from his face as he bounded to her side, " _What-what-what-what_?"

"Sit," Mal instructed, walking purposely, but uncomfortable again, "and we'll tell you what happened."

"So, there's no hope?" he croaked, after listening to them for over an hour.

"It's alright if you don't want to be my boyfriend anymore," Evie answered softly.

" _No, no, no_ ," Doug shook his head fervently, "I didn't mean it like that. I just-" He stopped as tears sprung into his eyes, "There's no way that I'd ever give you up, Evie! I'm so proud of you!"

Then he leaned in for a long slow kiss, only breaking it when she convulsed sharply and started gasping for air.

" _Evie_!" Mal screamed, as her friend fell backwards onto the bed, holding her throat.

" _What's happening_?" Doug yelled.

"I don't know!" Mal's eyes widened with wonder, "Look, she's changing! I think the spell is breaking!"

Already, her greasy matted hair was shiny and smooth again. Then her swollen distorted face became smooth and even and her spine, fingers, legs, and feet straightened and strengthened.

Finally, her old Isle dress, which she'd been too tired to take off the night before, was restored and all was quiet again.

" _Evie, Evie_!" Doug and Mal bounded to her side, stroking her hair and arms, anxiously looking for signs of life.

"True love's kiss," she answered softly, as she came too and reached up to wipe a tear off Doug's cheek, "Thank you."

"Works every time!" Mal rejoiced, her legs almost buckling with relief.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again!" Doug cried, yanking her off the bed and spinning her in a circle.

"Actually," Evie answered shyly, pecked his cheek with a laugh, "I'm afraid you'll have too." She glanced at Mal, mouthing silently, " _Celia_."

Mal's eyes widened, " _The boys! Dizzy_!"

"What?" Doug looked confused.

"Doug," Evie caught his face in her hands, anxious for him to understand, "what you've done for me, I can't repay-"

"No, no, no, don't even think-"

"Doug," she tried again, willing him to understand, "I love you with all my heart, but Mal, Carlos, and Jay, they-I need to share this with the boys on my own. Dizzy and Freddie too. There's just so much-and I've got to go _now_."

"I understand-" he nodded soberly, clutching her tightly.

" _Freddie_!" Mal gasped, "But, no, there might still be time-hitchhiking all that way-as long as she didn't stop by Jordan's lamp."

"You have to catch her!" Evie's face drained of color. She squirmed from Doug's arms and slid her feet into her restored heels, "I don't want Celia to know about-"

" _What_?" Doug automatically reached for her.

"I'll see you tonight?" she kissed him again and pushed away.

" _You'd better!_ " he answered sternly, almost choking, still trying to hold on to her.

"Tonight…" she waved and pushed Mal towards the door, "I promise."

"I'll use magic to stall Freddie," Mal cried, as they sprinted down the hall, "I'll stop her before she goes, I promise! Go to the boys!"

"You'd better!"

"I'll meet you on the beach!"

Evie dashed off in the other direction once they hit the bottom of the stairs, feeling as if she was flying as she sprinted across the lobby that separated the boys and girls dorms.

" _Evie_!" Jay's face turned white when he answered the door. Then he swept her up and spun around in the hallway, burying his face in her shoulder and sobbing.

Carlos sprang out after him and almost succeed in wrestling her out of his friend's grasp. Then all three fell on the floor and wept together in a pile.

" _What-what happened_?" Carlos finally managed to ask, half choking on his words.

"Doug," Evie answered breathlessly, "True love's kiss."

" _Holy cow_!" Jay laughed, shaking his head in disbelief, taking her face in his hands, " _Holy cow_!"

" _Thank goodness_!" Carlos' eyes sprang fresh leaks.

"Mal went to catch Freddie before she leaves," Evie said, hastily trying to rise, "We've gotta go. We've gotta tell Dizzy."

Over her laughing objections, the boys scooped her up and carried her between them all the way to Dizzy's dorm and when the younger girl answered she let out a shriek that was so loud they thought Hades could probably hear it from the underworld.

" _Evie_!" she grabbed the older girl and held on with all her might, " _I knew you'd get better! I knew it! I knew it!"_

"We've got to go, Diz," Evie took her hand, "Mal went to hold up Freddie. I don't want Celia to know about-"

Dizzy's eyes widen, " _Oh no, poor Celia_!"

"Come on, come on-" Jay set her on his shoulders and they all bolted for the door.

"Uh-oh," Carlos muttered, as they hit the sand and skidded to a stop, seeing a large group standing with Mal, Freddie, and the motorcycle.

" _Whoa_!" Jay agreed, "How did they find out?"

"I guess I forgot to think about how fast the grapevine travels," Evie murmured in disbelief, "Maybe I should have told Doug to keep it to himself for a while."

"I see Mal, Freddie, Beast, Belle, Ben, Doug, Fairy Godmother, Jane, Lonnie, Audrey, Queen Leah, Chad, Allie, and Jordan," Dizzy counted, sounding uncertain, "I hope they'll let her go get Celia."

" _Evie_!" Freddie bounded forward to grab the blue-clad girl, "I'm so glad that Mal caught me before I left!"

"Me too!" Evie answered, weeping again, "I don't want Celia to know."

"She won't hear it from me!"

" _Evie_!" Ben almost plowed into her and smothered her in a bear hug, "Doug told us what happen! Thank goodness you're safe!"

"Are we in trouble?" Dizzy asked worriedly.

"Not a chance!" Ben grinned, wiping a few tears from his eyes before pulling her off Jay's shoulders and setting her on his own, "In fact, I hereby offer you guys anything that you need to bring Celia to Auradon!"


	9. Happy Ending in Auradon

"I really can't understand why they have to meet at _my_ mom's castle," Evie muttered, as she, Carlos, and Jay stared up at the dark foreboding structure.

"Well, my mom would make them wash her coats if they met at Hell Hall," Carlos joked, "and the far side of the Isle is probably safer than in town."

"Hey, they're anti-heroes, right?" Jay reasoned, as they descended the steps to the basement, "What could be more heroic than going into Cruella's closet?"

"Maybe _really_ pinning Horned King at Fright Night," Evie teased, making his face light up with a snicker.

"Going into mom's closet isn't heroic," Carlos muttered, "It's stupid; I only did it because I couldn't get out of it."

" _Is that crying_?" Evie stopped suddenly, " _What-_?"

"I can't believe Uma did that to her!" Hermie Bing's sobbing voice hit them.

" _Oh my goblins_!" Evie gasped, " _They know_!"

"We've gotta teach her a lesson!" Big Murph's voice cried angrily.

"But, that's not nice!" Yalz protested, "is it?"

"I don't care!" Big Murph snapped, "She can't-"

"Actually," Jay interrupted, as he and Carlos burst through the door, "we were hoping that you guys would be willing to come to the Chip Shop with us to show Uma _this._ "

Evie stepped over the threshold and spun around in a circle, modeling her restored beauty for the dumbfounded group to see. Then pandemonium broke out and it was all the boys could do to keep them from tackling her.

"Alright, alright," Yen Sid finally clapped his hands, "I know that you'll all excited-goodness knows, I am too-but why don't you all take a seat and let them tell us what happened."

"Well," Evie explained, blushing demurely, "I didn't realize that you guys knew about-I'm sorry."

"We told them," Jace spoke up.

"We thought they should know," Harry added.

"That's alright," Evie swallowed hard, hiding her concern about Celia's knowledge with difficulty, "As you can see, my mom's spell has been defeated again. Do you remember what defeats it?"

"Ooo," Claudine gasped, "True Love's Kiss!"

"That's right," Evie grinned, "My boyfriend Doug-he's Dopey's son-stopped by our dorm room this morning and-well, you know." She choked up and the boys had to take over.

"Personally, I think she's more beautiful now," Carlos grinned, "if that's possible."

"I agree," Jay added, glancing at his watch, "But...we've gotta get going if we're gonna nab Uma and get back to meet Mal and Freddie at Maleficent's castle before Fright Night starts. Who's in?"

"I'm in!" Big Murph volunteered immediately.

"Me too!" Claudine, Hermie Bing, Hadie, and Yzla needed no convincing.

"We'll help!" Jace and Harry affirmed.

"Count me in, cuz," Diego raised his hand.

"Well, I guess I better come along too," Eddie grinned.

"Great, great," Jay nodded approvingly, "Let's go knock around a few wharf rats!"

~o~o~o~o~

"You get Celia," Mal instructed, as she and Freddie hopped off her motorcycle and made their way to Dragon Hall's towering front entrance, " and I'll keep Dr F distracted." She grinned diabolically, "I've been looking forward to seeing him again!"

"You have fun," Freddie chuckled, "We'll sneak out the back so we don't interfere with the reunion."

"Hey, Dr. F!" the purple-clad girl threw his office door open, her eyes glowing a menacing green, "Your favorite student missed you."

"Well, if it isn't _Mal_ ," the villainous headmaster sat frozen in his chair, trying to keep his cool as his long bony fingers gripped a half-dried old pen, "I wasn't expecting to see you ever again."

"Yeah, well," her lips twisted into a sneer, "Did you really think that I'd come back for Fright Night and not stop by to say hi?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't," he grumbled.

"Aww," she pouted, cocking her head, "come on, Dr. F. What's the matter, you dished it out pretty well back in the day."

"Not as good as my mom, of course," she acknowledged, "or Evie's, or Uma's. But Freddie and I used to boost about the good ole days and you were usually top five."

"What's the matter?" she taunted, slowly making her way to his desk with a diabolical smile, "Or are you really just a big fake without your friends from the other side to do your dirty work?"

As she'd hoped, his pride and anger was finally roused and he launched to his feet with a snarl, "How dare you come in here, you little traitor!"

"I'm no traitor!" she snapped, giving thrust for thrust, "This Isle is _mine_!"

"How do you figure?" he snarled.

"Two things," she answered, "I am King Ben's girlfriend _and_ I'm my mother's daughter." She slammed her fist into his desk, her eyes throwing green sparks, "Case closed; _I win_."

~o~o~o~o~

"They're really going at it, aren't they?" Freddie poked her sister's ribs as they slid out the back door, "Say goodbye to this ole place; you don't ever have to see it again, if you don't want too."

"Bye," Celia waved, "I won't miss you."

Freddie laughed, as they scurried back to the motorcycle and climbed aboard, "There's only room for two; she said she'd walk back when she got done with dad."

"Where are we going?"

We've gotta meet the others at her mom's castle and settle one more score; then we'll go home."

~o~o~o~o~

"I'm back!" Evie waltzed into the Chip Shop and struck a pose, entering the noisy cafe with the same effect as a direct strike from a lightning bolt. Dead silence reigned as Jay and Carlos stepped in behind her and the anti-heroes filed in behind them.

"Cat got your tongue?" the blue-clad girl snapped, walking straight up to Uma.

The sea-witch's daughter remained silent, watching dubiously as the group of traitors gathered around her.

"That was easy," Jay said, tying the dumbstruck girl's hands behind her back without opposition, "Let's go."

"Just a minute!" Harry Hook suddenly recovered and jumped in their way.

"Get out of here, Harry," Evie stepped between him and her friends,"Look at me. Don't you see that there's a greater power at work here?"

Her eyes fell on Carlos' old invention, protectively cradled in the pirate's son's hands; she yanked it away and handed it to the Badums, "Oh and, by the way, this isn't yours, it's theirs."

"Oh, really?" he ran the backside of his hook over the side of her face in defiance, "And who's gonna stop me if I want it?"

She cocked her head with a smile and blew him a kiss then she shoved him aside,"Hmm, we'll tell you what you need to know at Fright Night. Don't be late."

"Just a minute," he recovered instantly and got in front of her again, waving his hook threateningly to cover his curiosity about this higher power that she'd mentioned.

"You heard her, Harry." Uma growled, interfering before Jay and Carlos could react, curiosity taking hold of her too, "Don't be late for Fright Night."

"How did you-" the green-clad girl continued, tensing as they headed for Maleficent's castle, "I thought-"

"Mal will reveal all shortly," Carlos answered gruffly, having some difficulty concealing his rage even though Evie was fine and beautiful again.

" _Mal_!" the sea-witch's daughter jerked to a stop, her heart going into her throat.

"She did say that she'd make you pay," Jay growled, pushing her forward again "and I've never known her to break her word."

"Wait, I-" Uma began to bulk and Evie's heart strangely went out to her, knowing as she did what it was like to feel Mal's wrath.

"Looks like you caught a shrimp." Freddie interrupted, rolling the motorcycle to a stop beside them as Celia scrambled down.

"Where's our esteemed leader?" Jay asked, looking back down the street.

"Still knocking dad around." Freddie answered, "This only sits two. She'll be along. You guys should have heard her!"

"She did say that the Isle does something for her bad side," Jay remembered.

"Well, look who's here?" their purple-clad leader was suddenly among them, glaring at Uma with blazing green eyes before turning to her friends, "Let's go guys. Even the white rabbit wouldn't want to be late for this party!"

Uma squirmed and twisted more frantically as they made their way to the center of the shantytown, pushing their way through the crowd and eventually mounting the stage where Evil Queen was preparing to MC.

"I see you've finally taken center stage, haven't you, mommy?" Evie said, "Sorry, but you'll just have to wait another year. It's our turn now."

"Nah," Mal said, as she, Jay, and Carlos pushed Uma up the steps, "We just need the floor for a few minutes; then she sell her soul again if she wants."

"Listen up, villains!" she continued, inspired by something Evie had said the day before, as she watched the crowd grow rowdy with discontent, "I don't know how many of you heard about what happened yesterday, but Uma here stole Evil Queen's enchantment and forced our beautiful princess to drink it."

Her words did nothing to quiet them; Evie was as famous on the Isle as she was in Auradon and even the villains didn't like the idea that she'd been mistreated.

"But," the blue-clad girl stepped forward, spinning in a circle, modelling herself for all to see, "as you can see, I'm perfectly fine now."

"So, what happened?" Harry Hook yelled from the crowd, arms folded definitely over his chest, "What's this higher power thing about?"

"Love," Mal snapped, "something that you villians know nothing about!"

"Think about it," she continued, "Love is why most of you are here. My mom, Evil Queen, Jafar, Cruella, Hades, Ursula, Dr. F, Frollo; and that's just naming a few. You were all defeated because the heroes over in Auradon overcame your schemes with love. Heck, my mother is a little lizard today because _I_ chose love and Amos Slade lives in Auradon instead of here with all you freaks because he realized that a fox and a hound _could_ love each other!"

"And let's not forget," Evie added, wrapping an arm around Mal's shoulder, "Love made two enemies into best friends."

""That's right," Mal grinned, embracing the blue-clad girl, "but you washed up old fools are stuck here because you've never loved and that's the saddest thing of all!"

Several pieces of rotten fruit suddenly whizzed over their heads and they instinctively backpedaled.

"Let's get out of here guys," Mal said, seeing danger, "We aren't going to convince them tonight."

"Just remember, Uma," she continued, turning steely green eyes on her bewildered, slightly frightened-looking former friend as she covered her retreating friends, "The secret to a life of significance is love and you'll never achieve what you really want unless you learn to love."

Then they were gone, desperately racing towards the limo and Auradon before they could be captured and held for ransom.

"Do you think she'll listen to you?" Evie asked, slowing down to allow Mal to catch up as they neared the wharf.

"Who?"

"Uma-do you think she'll learn to love?"

"Probably with the same burning intensity as my mother," Mal rolled her eyes as they dove into the backseat and Carlos started the engine, "Why?"

"Well, you said it yourself," Evie gave her a pointed look, "Love is really amazing. I just think Uma would enjoy it if she tried it."

Mal rolled her eyes again, but smiled despite herself, "You and Ben are a lot alike, you know. Always ready to forgive, no matter what awful thing she tries to do to you."

"Maybe that's why we both love you."

"What? Because you get so much practice forgiving?"

"Well, that wasn't exactly where I was going-" Evie started to reason, but she was interrupted when the door opened and an arm reached in and pulled them both out onto the beach.

" _Well done_!" Ben embraced them with tears in his eyes while the other Auradonians cheered behind him, "We live-steamed you guys; you were _awesome_!"

"Welcome to Auradon!" he picked Celia up and set her on his shoulders, "I hope that you love it here!"

"Oh, and I have a new proclamation!" he added, as things began to settle down.

"What's that?" Mal asked, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"In your honor, I'm hereby reinstating Halloween."

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : Happy Halloween, folks! It was fun to write this story!


End file.
